How To Breed the Perfect Pokémon
How To Breed the Perfect Pokemon is the title of the twelfth episode. It was originally uploaded to the official Dorkly website on March 27, 2014. Official Description Everything you ever wanted to know about Pokemon sex (but were too afraid to Google). Characters Appearances *Rusty *Julian *Gladys (debut) *Cleffaye Valentine (debut) *Breeding Bidoofs *Breeding Ditto *Dennis *Perfect Bidoof (debut) *Ponyta's Owner Mentioned *Pikachu *Pikachu Two Synopsis Rusty rushes in to the Daycare to check on Pikachu Two. The Daycare woman Gladys, with an unenthusiastic expression, explains that it was on fire when Rusty dropped it off just thirty seconds ago. Rusty ask about the nearby Ponyta, but Gladys says it is different for reasons she cannot explain. The Julian enters the Daycare and Rusty mockingly remembers him as a "boring EV Trainer that learned a lesson". Since he is here to pick his new Pokémon, Gladys hands him an egg. Julian says that he has created another perfect Pokémon after a year of breeding. Astonished, Rusty asks him how to make Pokémon. Julian answers that it would be easy if Rusty isn't a retard by taking two Pokémon to compatible Egg groups. He is interrupted that Rusty meant to ask how to make a baby...with Delibirds and Combees. Julian sighs and teaches him. Five minutes later, Rusty cries because he has learnt the lesson about "making a baby." Julian asks him to stop crying when he is going to teach him how to breed. Rusty wants to make a new Pikachu, so Julian takes it as an actual "Pikachu" belonging to field Egg Group. Rusty corrects it that "Pikachu" was his Beedrill who died in car fire. Since he doesn't have any Beedrill, Rusty has Bidoofs, and Julian starts working on Pokémon breeding. On next scene, there are pack of Rusty's Bidoofs and Julian's Dittos on the mat. Julian explains he matched two Pokémon according to their IVs and the perfect Bidoof with Adamant nature will be created after 2,731 attempts. Rusty forgets why they are doing this. Julian's egg begins to hatch, and Julian is excited to see his Cleffa. At egg-hatching scene, Cleffa is shown to be a sexy Pokémon with high heels, breasts and makeup. He names her"Cleffaye Valentine" after the woman of his dreams. However, Team Rocket crashes in, running over the Bidoofs and Dittos. Team Rocket members notice Julian who makes best buff fairies. Rusty says he doesn't want to go back to Team Rocket, but Dennis doesn't want him either due to events of defecting them, and also their new boss made the membership all-time high. Doesn't want to waste time making expositions, he punches Julian and kidnaps Cleffaye Valentine. The Team Rocket speeds away. Julian laments over his sudden misfortune and agonizes that he wants to marry her—when she comes at his own age. Rusty remarks that Julian deserves all of this. On epilogue, there is a bulge under the remains of the Pokémon orgy. It reveals a golden Perfect Bidoof flexing, saying "Bidoof." Trivia *This is the first episode in the series without an intro. *This is the first time the EV Trainer's name is mentioned. *This is the first and quick appearance of Perfect Bidoof. He will return with his major role in Jailbreak. *Dorkly's description explains they feared to use Google search about "Pokémon sex" due to Furry fandom and Rule 34. Episode Connections * This is the second appearance of Julian after EV Trainer episode. * Rusty mentions "Pikachu" who died in the car fire in Team Rocket Ride Along. * Rusty says he doesn't want to go back to Team Rocket since The Newest Member of Team Rocket. Category:Episodes